characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Samurai
Kenuichio Harada, also known as The Silver Samurai, is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. Background The Silver Samurai was born Keniuchio Harada, the bastard son of Shingen Harada, leader of the Yashida criminal clan, with a mutant woman. Having inherited his mother’s mutant genes, Keniuchio followed the path of a mercenary, using his sword training and powers to fight for the highest bidder. Donning a set of silver feudal armor and brandishing a katana enhanced by his mutant ability over Tachyons, he became a sell-sword under the name of the Silver Samurai, often allying himself with villains like HYDRA. While his criminal ties caused him to clash with multiple superheroes like Wolverine and Spider-Man, the Silver Samurai has since tried to reform his ways after inheriting the Yashida clan following the death of his half-sister Mariko. Turning to the side of good, he fought alongside old enemies in service to his country and assisted the Japanese government's own crime-fighting efforts, such as leading their fledgling superhero team, Big Hero 6. He is currently deceased in the mainline Marvel canon, with the mantle of the Silver Samurai being inherited by his villainous non-mutant illegitimate son, Shin. Powers & Abilities * Tachyon Field: '''Silver Samurai's mutant power is the ability to generate a tachyon energy field from his body. He can focus this energy through anything he touches, but he prefers to channel it through his sword, letting it cut through almost anything. * '''Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu, A.K.A “the art of the sword”, is the discipline practiced by many samurai in history, and the Silver Samurai is no exception. Having been trained in swordplay and other martial arts since his childhood, Harada can defend himself within close-quarters regardless of if he boasts and weapon or not. ** Hyakuretsu Tou: A series of sword slashes. *** Running Hyakuretsu Tou: Unlike the normal variation, Silver Samurai does a series of slashes while moving towards the foe. * Karate-Do: '''Karate-Do is a fighting style that focuses in defense, reacting to your enemies attacks and then counterattacking but using their own strengths against them, making it quite the versatile fighting style. * '''Jujutsu: '''Jujutsu is a style of martial arts that has been employed by both martial artists and samurai warriors. Jujutsu specialises in grappling/holding foes down, throwing them down on the floor and using their foe’s strengths like their momentum against them. Often when samurai were without their swords, they would employ this method as a means of taken down foes and Silver Samurai is no different. * '''Iaijitsu: '''This is known as the quick-draw sword technique. It basically involves the user quickly drawing their sword in order to hit or counterattack an opponent. * '''Tantojutsu: '''Tantojutsu is a fighting style that specialises in using daggers/knives. Often when Silver Samurai has his sword knocked away, he will use his Tanto for a surprise attack. He is extremely skilled at using it in battle. * '''Ninjutsu: '''Silver Samurai is skilled in Ninjutsu, an unconventional fighting style that focuses on stealth, quick attacks and eliminating the enemy as fast as possible. Silver Samurai will use this skill as a means of taking out his foe quickly. * '''Kyujutsu: samurai archery. * Bajutsu: horseback fighting. * Samurai Tactics & Leadership: '''Kenuichi is a master at these things to the point that he was able to successfully run his clan for quite some time. Equipment * '''Armor: '''Silver Samurai wears a suit of steel armor that has been in the Yashida Clan for centuries. Due to it being lightweight (weighing 60 pounds/27 lbs), it gives Silver Samurai extreme mobility while in combat and acts as a defense against potentially fatal attacks. * '''Katana: '''Silver Samurai’s trademark katana has no special properties, so to speak. It is however his favored tool for channeling his tachyon field, allowing him to cut through almost anything that gets in his way. In the past, he has wielded a few unique katanas, such as the Yashida Clan’s ancestral blade. But his preferred blade is the Black Blade known as the Muramasa. The Black Blade is many centuries old and possesses a variety of mystical properties which it grants to those who use it. The Muramasa blade has shown to be virtually indestructible being able to withstand Wolverine’s Adamantium claws. The blade also grants superhuman strength and resistance to injury to whoever wields the sword. Its main weaknesses is that with time the Muramasa will eventually overcome the will of the user. * '''Tanto/Hidden Blade: '''If Silver Samurai wants to kill his enemies stealthly or catch them off by surprise, this will do the trick. He is also a skilled Tantojutsu user and at fighting using a knife. * '''Kunai: '''Silver Samurai, like a true Japanese warrior, has used Kunai on occasion. Usually as a long ranged weapon to distract his enemies * '''Shurikens: '''When at a distance, Silver Samurai will often employ shurikens as a means of attack. He is able to quickly rapid fire them at once and has been shown to be able to throw 6 of them at once. * '''Teleportation Ring: '''Given to him by recurring ally, Viper, this special ring allows Silver Samurai to teleport anywhere in the world whenever it is twisted. He can use this Teleportation Ring to easily get himself to safety or teleport someone to another place. Feats Strength * When enhanced by the Tachyon Field, Silver Samurai is easily strong enough to break through this concrete wall. * With a punch, sent the 300lbs Wolverine flying. * Silver Samurai was strong enough to throw Spider-Man into a concrete pillar and temporally daze him. * Tachyon Field sword is strong enough to effortlessly slice a concrete pillar as well as steel beams. * Overpowered a tired Daredevil and She-Devil. * When enhanced with the Tachyon Field, Silver Samurai’s katanas is strong enough to effortlessly slice through: ** Concrete walls ** Wood ** Stone walls & columns ** Motorcycles ** Pillars that are strong enough to support buildings ** Multiple types of steel including reinforced Titanium * Tachyon-enhanced katanas can cut through Spider-Man’s webs, which are strong/durable enough to support buildings. Speed * Able to quickly react and block bullets with ease. * Was able to quickly slash at Spider-Man before he could react. * Fast enough to completely blitz Wolverine and stab him before he could react. * Stealthy enough to sneak up heroes like Spiderman and Daredevil, whose powers can normally counter stealth. * Fast enough to react to and block an energy beam. * Fast enough to deflect arrows with his blade. * Able to quickly react to someone about to fire a gun and disable them with a shuriken before they can fire it. * Able to quickly react to a motorcycle heading towards him and was fast enough to dodge out of the way and slice it in half while it was still moving. * Got shot at and before it hits, Harada draws his sword and slices the bullet in half. * Fast enough to block weapons thrown by skilled assassin Yukio. * Fast enough to sneak up on Beast, who has superhuman senses and reaction speed, and stab him in the back. Durability * Was able to fight on in his last battle against the Black Samurai even after getting a sword stabbed through his stomach and being forced to pull it out. * Had multiple arrows stuck into him by the forces of the Black Samurai. * Got rammed into by Black Widow’s aircar and it does barely anything. * His armor is strong enough to easily stop blades from doing deep damage. * Has tanked blows from some of the strongest street level heavy-hitters including good ol’ Wolvie and a very much pissed Luke Cage. * Black Widow’s Widow Bite, which can charge up to 30,000 volts, did barely anything to Silver Samurai * Can tank Spider-Man’s kick and punches. * Tanked Cannonball tackling straight into him, as well as a punch from Sunspot. * Tanked a Venom Blast from Spider-Woman. * Survived getting his arm sliced off by Wolverine. * Got hit by a steel beam thrown by Spider-Man straight into the back. * Survived the touch of Rouge. * Survived being electrocuted by Storm. * Survived being stabbed by both Psylocke and Revanche’s psychic blades. * Survived an explosion that destroyed the entire shipyard. * Survived getting phased through by an Astral Being. Skill * Led Clan Yashida. * Served as a veteran presence to lead Big Hero 6. * Defeated Baymax, who had knowledge of every known fighting style and an enhanced exoskeleton. * Has fought and matched Wolverine through their many battles (though many of them were stalemates) with his main victory coming in his final battle against Wolverine when he was alive, which was pretty much his win though Logan denies it. He did get an almost victory when he was possessed by the Muramasa blade, though he has also lose against Wolverine. * Defeated a group of sword wielding cultists. * Defeated Daredevil and She-Devil. * Was chief of security for the prime minister of Japan. * Has fought Spider-Man numerous times, matching and even overpowering him (though Spider-Man usually gets help fighting him). The two main times he fought Spider-Man being Spider-Man/Black Widow teaming up against him and Spider-Man and the cast of Saturday Night Live (Marvel team up featuring Black Widow and Spider-Man and Marvel team up featuring Spider-Man and the cast of SNL). * Fought Jessica Drew A.K.A Spider-Woman multiple times. The first was when Jessica was possessed by the Muramasa blade, which SS won. The second was in a normal fight and Harada won again, though he did lose a fight against Spider-Woman when he took off all of his armor. * Has repeatedly fought Wolverine in hand-to-hand and sword-based combat. Logan is noted to respect Harada’s skill, and has trained under him several times. * Took on the head of the Tokyo's Yakuza and his men and won. * Fought off a bunch of armed men (that had guns) with Wolverine. * Killed multiple Black Samurai: beings that were created in the Silver Samurai’s own image, though this battle would lead to his death. * Served Hydra, Avengers, Yakuza, & Japan's Prime Minister. * Defeated Doombringer. Weaknesses * '''Tough Substances: '''Silver Samurai's tachyon field is still unable to cut through insanely tough substances like Adamantium. * '''Armor's Weak Spots: '''His armour is not indestructible, as shown that time Wolverine was able to cut one of his hands off. * '''Honorability: '''The Silver Samurai will always prefer a fair fight over an unfair fight as he desires to fight enemies at their maximum potential without cheating. * '''Slow: '''While his armor does allow him a fair bit of maneuverability, he has trouble against foes who are faster than he is, like Spider-Man for instance. * '''Lack of '''Close Combat Skills: '''He has trouble against characters who use their fists as they usually can land a few good blows before the SS can strike back. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Shuriken Users Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Completed Profiles Category:Disney